Being Kidnapped
by mackenziekittycat88
Summary: What will happen when Natsu and Lucy are cut off from Gray, Erza and Happy. Also what will happen when Lucy gets kidnapped by Vulcan's will Natsu save her or will Lucy be let to defend for herself.
1. Being Kidnapped

Lucys P.O.V

While opening my eyes, I get blinded by a beam of light that shined from the open window I could of swear that I closed. I rolled over to see a mysterious body with pink spiky hair lying next to me. With a sigh I tried to push him out of my bed only to find that he was wrapped around my arm. I pushed Natsu and pulled my arm at the same time to no avail. I have always had a crush on Natsu and it felt good to have him so close. But I knew that he didn't feel the same so I summon Virgo to help me.

"Is it punishment time princess"Virgo asked me.

"No Virgo, but can you please get Natsu off me" I asked.

Virgo grabbed Natsu's other arm and pulled. He went flying off the bed and woke up when his head hit the ground.

"AOW" he complained.

"Why would you do that Lucy I thought we were friends?" He asked me.

"Because normal friends don''t climb into their friends bed with them still in it and having the person not know about it!" I explained.

"You could've at least woke me up later it's only nine am."He complained to me.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Don't come in I screamed to Natsu and grabbed the clothes I put in the corner of my bathroom for times like this. I got changed and ran out to my bedroom. I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out of my apartment and in the direction of the gilad.

"Why do we need to be at the galid soo early Luce"Natsu asked me.

"Mira said that she had a job that would be perfect for us and would put it on the board today."I explained.

I opened the gilad door only to find out that the job that I wanted to do was taken.

"Which one was the job you were talking about" Natsu asked me

"It already was take, so I guess it's your time to choose." I answered him.

He looked at the request board and choose the flier that said,

PLEASE HELP, 20 Vulcan terrorising villages from the mountains.


	2. Lisanna found out

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu carried all the way to where Erza, Gray and Happy were. They all freaked out when they saw my purple legs and instantly took me home not bothering to get the reward. Natsu carried me the whole way. Luckily that we were close to the gild. As Natsu carried me I locked my hands around his warm neck. Gray slammed the doors open and Natsu rushed my to the emergency room. Ignoring Lisanna as he came rushing to help me and all the gild members except Lisanna came to see if I was okay. After a little while I was able to walk again. As I was in the emergency room Natsu never left my side. As I walked back into the main part of the gild hall Natsu didn't take his arm of my waist making sure I never fall. As we pasted Lisanna she shouted.

"Natsu why are you holding Lucy like she is your girlfriend she doesn't need you to tell her how to work!"

"Maybe because I want to make sure my girlfriend doesn't hurt herself" Natsu snapped.

Lisanna rushed out of the gild in jealousy. Natsu paid no attention to Lisanna because he was to focused on making sure I didn't fell. Natsu sat me on the bench before He sat next to me.

"I told you Natsu like you Lucy"Mira said.

"Shut up Mira" I replied.

I drunk my glass of water and started walking home with Natsu at my side. As soon as we walked through the door I turned around and started kissing Natsu. As soon as I started kissing Natsu he shut the door with his foot. I pushed Natsu to the bed and sat on this lap while kissing him. As Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. As the kissed got longer I started to fiddle with his spiky hair. After kissing Natsu for about 3 minutes I break the kiss to tell him that he should probably get going if he wanted ti get to his house before dark.

"Can I please stay the night here," Natsu asked.

"okay" I answered him and laid on the single bed. Since my bed is so small me and Nastu had to cuddle really close so one of us didn't fell out of bed. It felt so great to have him so close and not fell guilty. That night I fell asleep in Natsus arms with a smile on my face.


	3. Plotting revenge

Lisanna's P.O.V

I can't believe that Natsu chose that stupid brat instead of me. Come on she isn't as pretty as me or as skinny she isn't even rich anymore. So why not me, we look the best together and I don't get hurt every five seconds. I need to find a way to get Natsu to release the feelings he has for me. But how to do that, it shouldn't be hard because he loves me but how to get him to know that. What is the worst imperfection that Lucy has that isn't her ugly looks? I know she has like no powers so if she loses to something Nastu will lose interest. Know all I need to do is put a baby Forest Vulcan in her room. Lisanna thought. As Lisanna looked through Lucy's window she saw Natsu and Lucy sleeping together. That made Lisanna so angry that she ditched the forest Vulcan and went with something that will make Lucy crumble in pain. Lisanna ran home to keep on plotting her revenge.

Lucy's P.O.V

As I opened my eyes I could feel the warmth of Natsu's body hugging me. My face was burried in his chest and his arms were wrapped around my body. I moved my head to look at his face and saw that he was still sleeping. Natsu looked so cute when he was sleeping so I kissed his check and tried to go back to sleep. As my face snuggled back into his chest he kissed my head and said good morning. I moved my head to look at his face and he was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful person in the world. As I stared into his eyes I moved closer to kiss him. As are lips collided sparks flied. As Nastus tongue slipped into my mouth shivers went down my spin. Just after we started kissing Nastu lifted me up and put me on top of him. While I fiddled with his hair Natsu started to slip his hands up the tank top I fell asleep in. Just as Natsu was taking his top off, my alarm lacrima went off.

"Sorry Natsu we will need to finish this later, I will be in the bathroom if you need me."I told Natsu.

as I walked into the bathroom I intently turned the shower on. Once the shower was warm enough I climbed into the shower. After I finished washing my hair Natsu came in.

"Natsu if you wanted a shower you could of waited for me to get out"I told him.

"Oh that's no fun," he told me.

Once he said that he joined me in the shower.

"I am going to have to go soon," I told him.

"Why" he asked

"since we didn't get the reward for the job we did yesterday," I told him.

"About that, The requester sent the money to the gild because he felt bad about we getting hurt," Natsu told me.

"Well I think that means I have nothing to do all day," I told Natsu.

After I said that Natsu pulled me closer and started kissing me under the steamy water.

"Well today can we at least not wast all my hot water"I told him.

Once I finished talking Natsu quickly turned off the water and picked me up and moved us to the bed.


	4. I love you

-TIME-SKIP-THAT-NIGHT-

Natsu's P.O.V

After sending the day in Lucy's apartment I went to the gild to pick a fight with Gray. I walked through the gild doors and saw Lisanna sitting alone and I felt bad for yelling at her yesterday. So I walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hi Lisanna I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday. I was really angry at myself for not protecting Lucy in the mountains. So when you said I don't need to help her walk I put that anger on you." I told Lisanna.

"So you and Lucy are dating," Lisanna asked.

"Well yah, I liked her for a long time now and parently she has like me for a long time too." I answered.

"Well what if someone else liked you for longer, would you dump Lucy for that other person." Lisanna asked me.

"Of course not, I don't even like anybody else. I actually think that I love Lucy." I answered her.

Lisanna jumped off the seat and ran out of the gild.

Lisanna's P.O.V

I rushed out of the gild and ran to my apartment, I had to get rid of Lucy and quick. As I was running I noticed a little side shop that was called potions and things. I looked inside to see if anything could help me with my revenge. There were potions that could make someone lose their hearing and their were some potions that could make you turn purple. One potion struck my action and it was a potion that could make someone fell in love with the first thing that that person saw. I grabbed the potion bottle and went to the counter. I walked out of the store and ran to the gild where natsu was still sitting eating some food. It was the perfect time to give him the potion. I sat next to him and poured all of the potion onto his food, while Natsu was fighting with Gray.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked into the gild and saw Natsu fighting Gray and I just sighed. I walked up to Natsu push him away from Gray and started kissing him. That instantly made him stop fighting Gray.

"It's good that you decided to stop fighting with Gray," I told him. He immediately looked at me and said

"Well you're a lot hotter than Gray."

We went to the bar and sat were natsu left his food.

"Mira can you please get me a cup of water," I asked Mira.

She went and grabbed a cup from the kitchen. When I turned to look at Natsu I saw Lisanna looking at Natsu's food and smiling. I looked at what Natsu was about to eat and there were purple blotches of liquid on his food. I grabbed the plate before he could eat anything and through it in the bin.

"Hey what was that for,"Natsu asked me.

"There was a potion on your food,"I answered him.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

After a few seconds he hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. Thank you he told me, you just saved my life.

"Well not really,"I told him.

"Yeah you did that could've been postion." Natsu explained.

When my hug with Natsu ended I saw Lisanna frowning like something went wrong. Mira come back with my glass of water and wondered why a plate was in the bin. I finished my glass of water and then ordered some chicken for dinner. Mira gave me the plate of food that I ordered. I finished my food and started to get up when Natsu grabbed my hand.

"What Natsu?" I asked

"I just want to come with you and finish what we started since Levy asked you to help her translate some text before we could."

"Oh okay let's go." I told Natsu.

As soon as Natsu took his hand off mine Lisanna grabbed me in her cat form.

"Move and I kill her," Lisanna shouted.

Everybody stopped moving and focused on Lisanna.

"What do you want Lisanna," Natsu asked her.

"I want you to love me and dump lucy," Lisanna told him.

"I can't Lisanna I love Lucy," Natsu told him.

"You love me Natsu," Lucy asked.

"Be quite Lucy and Natsu confesse your love for me and I will kill Lucy as less painful as possible. If you don't i will torture her and never let you see her again, you will not even get to see her dead body when she does die." Lisanna told Natsu.

Natsu looked at my terrified face and said okay.

"Lisanna I love you and I have for a long, but please don't kill Lucy i don't want to start our relationship on a death." Natsu told her.

Lisanna dropped me on the floor and said then dump her right in front of my eyes. Lisanna had her foot on my back and Natsu was too far away to save me.

"Lucy I'm sorry," Natsu said.

"Natsu don't, I don't care I die but please don't let me be dumps be the guy I love." I said.

"Lucy I'm sorry, but now you have to DUCK" Natsu said.

NAtsu fire dragon roared at Lisanna trying not to burn me. Lisanna flew back into the gild back fire only burn my arm but it didn't hurt. Natsu raced over to me to see if I was okay.

He kept on asking if I was okay and I always replied as a yes. He lifted me up to my feet. He kissed me as if this was the last time he would see me. We walked back to my apartment leaving Lisanna to the gild master. When Natsu shut the door he tried to go to the kitchen and get some ice. But before he could I grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough for me to kiss him.

"Wait Lucy I don't want to hurt your arm," Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natu i have had worse burns from the sun." I told him.

" is that supposed to be an insult," Natsu asked me.

"No it's suppose to mean that you have good control on your flames." I told him.

After I said that he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his hands on my butt. Once Natsu slid his tongue in my mouth, my grip on them got tighter. Natsu lifted me up so i could wrap my legs around his waist. As the kiss lengthed Natsu walked over to the bed. The kiss only stopped when we took our tops off. Having a small bed wasn't the best decision Expressly for this sichawayson. Natsu's warm skin felt like heaven when it was against mine. His hands slowly moved his hands up my back and undid my bra. All of our clothes needed up on the floor and so did all my pillows. Even though I was a virgin I felt safe with Natsu. The sensation of natsu's lips touching my skin was perfect. I realized then how much i wanted him, all of him. All his childish behaviour and petty fights. His cute ears and warm hands. I felt like I could stay like this forever, with him and him alone. With my arms wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around me. Hours went by without me and Natsu moving off the bed. As he kissed my neck shivers went down my spin. Right now Natsu was the most important thing in my life. I needed him I needed him more than anything ever before. Before we realized it, it was 11:15 pm.

"I need to go Lucy, Happy will be waiting for me. If i don't go soon Happy will come look for me."Natsu told me.

Natsu's P.O.V

After I said that Lucy released me from her iron grip. I felt so bad for leaving Lucy for the night. But I don't think Lucy would want Happy to show up out of the blue and see us making out.


	5. The mision

-TIME-SKIP-THE-NEXT-MORNING-Natsu's P.O.V

I was waiting for Lucy for hours and she still was in the bathroom. I walked up tp the door and opened it. When I looked thought the door I saw L relaxing in the bath. Her skin was flawless and her hair was shiny because she just finished washing her hair. She looked so beautiful. I walked up to the tub and sat next to it. When I sat down Lucy was shivering.

" Are you okay" I asked her.

"Yes I'm just cold," she told me.

Lucy's P.O.V

I reached for the tap but before I could turn it on I felt someone hop in the bath behind me. I turned my head and saw Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Keeping you warm" he told me.

He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. I lifted my hands and grabbed his neck. Suddenly he let go of my and turned around. Wonder but when I saw Lokey I understood. I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and through it at him. He caught it and said I have something important to tell you and then he stepped into my bedroom. I stood up but when I was about to step out of the bath Natsu grabbed my hand.

"He said it was important." i said to Natsu.

He let go of my hand and stood up. We got changed but before I could get out of the bathroom. Natsu grabbed me around my waist. He started to my neck like he was in the bath.

"Natsu I need to go and talk to Lokey," I told him.

He let me go but before i went into my bedroom turned around and quickly kissed him and said we will finish this later. We walked to the table where Lokey was sitting. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful today Lucy, so why don't you just dump Natsu and date me?" Lokey asked.

Natsu turned red out of anger and Lokey was just smiling. Lokey went back into the spirit world and Natsu still was angry. When Lokey was gone I turned to face Natsu and started kissing him. As soon has Natsu touched his tongue with mine I saw Happy outside the window. I broke off the kiss and let Happy in.

"What do you want Happy," Natsu asked him.

"Erza has already picked the next job," Happy answered.

As soon as Happy finished we all ran to the gild.

"Hurry up Natsu, Lucy, Happy I want to go on the job."

As we were walking north of the gild I asked Erza what the job was. She said that there was a dark gild that was kidnapping people and making them join their gild.

-TIME-SKIP-THAT-NIGHT-Since we didn't think the walk would be so long we didn't bring camping supplies so we ended slepping withput shelter our sleeping bags. Since it was so cold I slept to Natsu. I woke needed a drink so I walked to the nearest stream. As I was drinking it felt like someone was watching me. When I was walking back to every one someone grabbed me from behind and dragged he into a typ of gild hall. there were girls with persing and guys with full arm tattoos. The man kept on dragging me untill we reached a person that looked like the master. The man was sitting in a chair made of animal bones and he had a hot piece og metal the was shaped like devil horns and pressed it right over my fairy tail gild mark. As soon as that happened i was balling my eyes out. Everybody in the room started chanting something that sounded like a spell.

Natsu's P.O.V

I wake up to see that Lucy wasn't there. I woke u everybody to ask them if they knew where she was but they didn't. I started freaking out when I remembered what the job was. I followed the sent to the stream and thats when I lost it.


End file.
